1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to foldable containers, and more specifically relates to a box flap locking system.
2. Related Art
The ability to securely lock flaps of a foldable cardboard box (or similar type container) remains an ongoing problem. The problem is particularly challenging for a bottom side of the box where significant weight and stress can occur. For instance, in an 8-sided box, current designs utilize flaps that can easily become disengaged when stresses are place onto a loaded box. Accordingly, tape or other means, such as lock tabs, are required to hold the bottom flaps securely together. However, current lock tab designs protrude up and through the bottom inside of the box and can, for instance, catch on and tear a poly liner often used within boxes. Accordingly, a need exists for a foldable box design that included flap that can be securely locked without interfering with the interior space of the box.